<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>男子漢以拳交心！ by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549836">男子漢以拳交心！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有人好玩點的我也就好玩寫寫～<br/>黃瀨→想要好好參加社團的前不良<br/>黑子→籃球不好但腕力臂力驚人，擅長打架但總是被當成小動物保護的巨巨<br/>黃瀨被不良圍毆還想瞞著小黑子結果被小黑子救了、這樣的妄想XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kise Ryouta &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>男子漢以拳交心！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我覺得黑籃和魔法少女奈葉有一個潛在邏輯非常像！</p><p>奈葉：「不願意聽我說嗎？那就先打倒妳、再和你說『跟我作朋友』吧！」</p><p>黑子：「如果我沒資格問你們喜不喜歡籃球的話，就先打倒你們，再問你們是不是喜歡籃球。」</p><p>像這樣用拳頭跟勝負說話的世界！我都jizz了真是的ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ</p><p>總之是匿名點到的我就嘗試寫寫看囉，瘦小卻會打架的黑大巨…好帥氣XD</p><p>「黃黑打架」這個命題我想了好多啊，本來想的是「加入校園不良組織『奇蹟』的黃瀨被派去參加和敵對校區組織的龍虎之爭，卻要跟他覺得毫不起眼的黑子一組神不爽……」</p><p>然後兩人打一架或者是看見小黑子痛毆他人（速度快到只看的見影子、因此被稱為影子第六人的小黑子！好帥啊！）後，黃瀨立刻尊敬起對方的黃黑故事，還不錯吧XDD（←俺得</p><p>但是這也鋪陳太長了吧所以就算了XD<br/>只寫了一點點的開頭、兩種詮釋都POST出來 就隨便看看XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　已經傷痕累累的黃瀨沒有想到竟然還有伏兵，當他從眼角的餘光發現即將落在後腦杓的鐵棍時，似乎已經為時已晚。他只能盡量地在最短時間內調整自己的角度，避免被正中頭蓋骨的要害。</p><p>　　「黃瀨君也太大意了。」</p><p>　　聽見那個怎麼也沒想到會出現的聲音，黃瀨嚇地什麼也不管地轉過頭來，正好看見黑子瘦小的身軀不知怎麼地插入自己與敵人的中間，掌根狠狠擊在準備偷襲者的下巴上。</p><p>　　沒有想到會突然出現第三者的敵手硬是被打退幾步，下巴遭受攻擊而導致的暈眩感還沒散去，他就看見一雙毫無波瀾的雙眼，然後緊接而來的，是腹部傳來劇烈的疼痛。</p><p>　　不再理會那個被自己一腳踢飛的無名小卒，黑子轉動手腕的動作就像打球前的熱身，踢飛敵人的同時也接手了對方的鐵杆，他順勢轉身甩出的手臂，讓鐵杆立刻招呼在黃瀨前方對手的頸側，骨頭碎裂的聲音，就在黃瀨的耳邊響起。</p><p>　　「小、小黑子你……」根本沒有想過要讓黑子被捲入這場事件的黃瀨錯愕地看著黑子在瞬間淨空了自己的前後危機，他還沒來得及問出什麼，已經直接被黑子的拳頭重重擊倒。</p><p>　　「黃瀨君，隱瞞我並不有趣。」看著周圍的戰局因為自己的突兀出現而莫名地停了下來，黑子扔開手上已經因為猛力攻擊而有些扭曲的鐵杆，口氣就和平常邀請黃瀨一起去速食店一樣平淡：「然後、可以請你滾遠點嗎？你混在人群裡面讓我很困擾。」</p><p>　　蹲下身平視黃瀨已經完全當機的模樣，黑子脫去對方手上指虎的動作，就像是冬天替黃瀨戴手套一樣的溫柔。</p><p>　　裝備上黃瀨的武器，黑子狠狠地踹了黃瀨一腳：「還不走？」</p><p>　　「判斷敵我是很辛苦的事情，請不要增加我的負擔。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（同樣設定的另外一種可能性）</p><p> </p><p>　　這傢伙怎麼會是負責指導我的前輩啊……黃瀨有些無聊地斜眼看著身旁安靜矮小的同學，想著明明身高都不高，怎麼這傢伙和小赤司的氣勢完全不能比？偏偏小赤司還交待自己今天一整天都得跟他行動不可……</p><p>　　「那個、我說……黑子君？」連對方的名字都有點想不起來，黃瀨等到對方轉過頭來，才有點確定自己沒有叫錯：「等一下的任務、我們打個賭吧？」</p><p>　　不是沒有發現眼前少年的張狂，黑子只是靜靜地接話：「赤司君並沒有允許我們作這種事。」</p><p>　　「小赤司不會發現的啦！」隨意揮揮手，黃瀨突然壓近的臉龐雖然美麗，卻有股無法掩藏的戾氣：「等等算一下彼此的撂倒的人數吧？如果黑子君輸給我的話……」</p><p>　　沒有等對方把那句「左右手的位子就讓給我」說完，黑子只是毫不留情地，用力抓住對方的臉往遠處推開：「這種事情沒有太大的意義。」</p><p>　　「你──！」向來對自己的臉感到自豪的黃瀨霎時被黑子的動作激怒，本來就存在的不滿霎時爆發：「這到底算什麼？我已經忍很久了！一點光芒都沒有的傢伙憑什麼──」</p><p>　　「請不要在別人的地盤那麼大聲。」本來就覺得對方的顯眼不適合潛入作戰，黑子看著被引起注意而開始從街區四處聚集的不良少年，默默地嘆氣：「我真的不明白赤司君為什麼要讓我們一起……」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>